Operation: QUEEN
by LG65
Summary: 1st European Mission in Operation: GLOBAL. The KND rescue the Queen of England from the clutches of the DCFDTL. K Plus for some violence.


Disclaimer: The following fanfic contains some elements of Street Fighter 3. I don't own KND or SF3. Also, this is the 1st European mission in a collection titled Operation: G.L.O.B.A.L.  
  
SF3: © Capcom Co. Ltd. KND: © Cartoon Network/Curious Pictures  
  
Operation: Q.U.E.E.N.  
  
(Queen Under England's Enemy Negotiation)  
  
Writing Operative: Numbuh 65 (a.k.a. Luis Ernesto Fisher Gonzalez)  
  
Time: 1:00 PM (6:00 AM ET)  
  
Place: London, England  
  
One day, above Trafalgar Square, a young girl looks closely at Buckingham Palace. She was preparing for a quick silent attack on the Queen of England. When no one was looking, she snuck into the palace and attacked. The KND were just chilling out, and checking out the sites of Numbuh 1's hometown. Right now, they are near Stonehenge. "You know," Numbuh 65 said, "I never knew you were fond of your real home, Numbuh 1." "Well." Numbuh 1 began, "Thanks. You like to study the other cultures?" "Yes, I do." Numbuh 65 answered, "I am a 'international' person. I'm like one of those. operatives who like to travel everywhere. Remember Numbuh 274?" "Yes." Numbuh 1 said, "He was a legendary operative. He likes to travel everywhere too." "Hey, Numbuh 65!" Numbuh 5 asked, "Do you believe this?" She pointed to the Stonehenge rock. "These big rocks were there since when?" "Well." Numbuh 65 began "They were around since the Ice Age. It's really ancient." "Oh." Numbuh 5 responded Just then, Numbuh 65's cell phone rang. "Excuse me, Numbuh 5." He said, and he opened his cell. "Hello? Yeah? OK. I'm on my way." And he hung up. "KND alert." Numbuh 65 said, "We've got trouble at Buckingham Palace! It seems that the Queen of England is held hostage by an unknown operative of another team." "All right, team!" Numbuh 1 yelled, "We don't know who this operative is, but the Queen needs our help! BATTLE STATIONS!"  
  
Through the use of M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. (Massively Oversized Super Quick Undercover Icy Treat Transport On Helio-jets), the Kids Next Door flew to London. "What was the call about, Numbuh 65?" Numbuh 2 asked "Well," Numbuh 65 explained, "The Queen of England is being held hostage by an unknown operative of another group. It seems that this agent wants to negotiate with the Queen. This infiltrator has decided to eradicate kids from holidays, and have school on those days instead!" "Get out!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed "Blast!" Numbuh 4 blurted out "No!" Numbuh 2 howled out "And that's not all!" Numbuh 65 said, "The kids will probably have everything they have for school due during Christmas break! Or maybe those Catholic holidays! It's like everything is running fast for them!" "Numbuh 1," Numbuh 2 reported, "We're closing in on the palace!" "Good work, Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 1 said, Then, like a bunch of fireflies, something appeared on the radar. "Uhh. Captain." Numbuh 2 replied, "We have company!" "Does this thing have turrets, Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 65 asked "Yes!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed, "Go and use them!" "Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed, "Go help Numbuh 65!" The girls cheered. Numbuh 65 ran to the turret on the northern area of the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. Numbuh 5 ran to the turret on the West Side. Numbuh 3 ran to the turret on the East Side. Then, when Numbuh 65 caught an enemy fighter on sight, he yelled, "FIRE!" Numbuhs 65, 5 & 3 fired their weapons. The fighters were hit one by one. The enemy planes were splattered with red & yellow paint. They were also hit by teddy bears. The planes fired their guns. "It's no use, Captain!" Numbuh 2 said, "They must be armed and dangerous!" "Keep shooting, Numbuh 65!" Numbuh 1 yelled, "We're almost in range!" "Copy that, Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 65 responded, and he kept shooting down the enemy. A few minutes later, the KND landed their aircraft next to Trafalgar Square.  
  
"OK, team!" Numbuh 1 said, "Prepare to go into stealth mode!" When the KND went inside, they quietly walked in.brbr Numbuh 65 walked solo to the royal chamber. He looked around, and noticed some pretty neat things about the Queen of England. He found millennium coins from Canada, some swords, and a queen crown. He realized that she is the true British ruler. If the KND save her, they could get knighted like Sir Paul McCartney or Sir Steven Spielberg. Just then, the door slammed shut in front of Numbuh 65. A young girl appeared in front of him. "Hello, Numbuh 65!" the girl said, "I'm the thirteenth Delightful Child." Then, she glared at him, intimidating him. "You won't be going anywhere. You and your friends are stuck with us! We're telling the Queen our plan for children like you in England!" "Well, your plan won't work!" Numbuh 65 replied, "Delightful Child Numbuh 13!" "Bring it on, then!" DC13 angrily yelled Then, she dashed to Numbuh 65. She was about to punch him, machine gun- style. But, he rolled and launched a Shouryu-ken. Numbuh 65 blocked several attacks, and tossed DC13 to one side of the room. She took out a sword, and dashed to Numbuh 65. He dodged the swipe, and kicked her in the head. DC13 tried to swipe Numbuh 65 with the sword, but he kept jumping and ducking each attack. He did a leaping attack, and finished his combo move with a Joudan Sokutou Geri. Then, Numbuh 65 took out his sword. It was made of gold, and it had a KND logo on the handle. The KND call it S.W.O.R.D. (Slices Wild Opponents Right Down). Then, DC13 and Numbuh 65 dueled with their swords. They swiped, sliced, and parried their attacks. Finally, after 3 minutes, he bashed DC13's sword away, and stuck the blade of the S.W.O.R.D. near her throat. "Hmm." Numbuh 65 thought, "I think I may have use for this girl."  
  
Meanwhile, the Queen was panicking when she saw that the Delightful Children From Down The Lane were making her write a declaration. Just then, the KND broke in. "Well, Kids Next Door." The DCFDTL said, "You're a little too late. We already got the Queen to make declaration." "Not yet!" someone said. It was Numbuh 65! He is holding DC13 by the dress. He held the S.W.O.R.D.'s sharp end of the blade on her back. "Release the Queen, or this Delightful Child gets it!" "You goody-goody little brats have no weapons." He continued, "You have the choice. Spare DC13's life, or spare your law." The DCFDTL looked at each other, and said, "No fair!" And, ultimately, they ran off. Numbuh 65 dropped DC13, and she ran off. "Who said life was fair?" he asked Then, the Queen rubbed off dirt, then she said, "Thank you, Kids Next Door. These Delightful Children were ruining England's rule anyway." A few hours later, the KND were being knighted as Numbuh 65 pictured it. He was very happy. The other KND were also happy as they were knighted. The crowd applauded afterward.  
  
End Transmission  
  
Hey, DC13. Despite putting you in the story, I'm not disrespecting you in any manner. It's only for entertainment. No hard feelings, OK? It's nothing personal. Thanks. 


End file.
